The Potter Heir in Ouran
by strollthroughthesky
Summary: After a horrible year at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus decide it would be best if Harry attended a different school...Ouran Academy. Warning: AU HP books 5,6,7 manga spoilers, possible eventual slash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ouran. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and her affiliates. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and her affiliates. I'm just...borrowing...:)  
**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Warnings: AU for books 5, 6, and 7 of Harry Potter, book spoilers, manga spoilers, bits of angst, Bad!Dumbledore, Bad!Ron, Dumbledore!bashing, Ron!bashing, eventual slash. **

**UN-BETA-ED**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Goodbye my fair princesses!"

Tamaki's voice floated through the room, punctuated by sighs from the departing clientele. Haruhi fell back into her seat, taking a moment to look around the Third Floor Music Room. Hikaru and Kaoru had returned to tormenting Tamaki. Mori was collecting Hani's plates, while Hani himself finished off his current slice of cake. Kyoya continued typing at his laptop, pausing only for a moment to readjust his glasses. Haruhi leaned forward to gather up the cups of her guests. She lifted the tray and drifted over to set the cups away, carefully avoiding Tamaki and the twins.

It had been a hectic week, and Haruhi was tired. She hadn't minded being dressed up like a boy by the Host Club; it was an efficient and simple way to clear the debt she owed for the vase. She had to admit, that even with all the fuss Tamaki and the twins made, she enjoyed the company of the Hosts; but after the mess with Ayanokoji-san, and the Christmas Ball plot to help Kanako Kasugazaki with her fiancé, Haruhi was ready for some peace and quiet.

Grabbing her bag, and dodging the twins, Haruhi began to make her way through the winding empty corridors of Ouran. She would be facing it all again tomorrow after all, and Kyoya, Shadow King that he was, had quietly announced that there would be a new student beginning at Ouran tomorrow. He hadn't told anyone if the student was male or female, or even what year or class they were enrolled in. Haruhi decided it didn't matter in the long run. Right now, she wanted to head to the shops. If she was remembering correctly, there was a nice special on beef at the market…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitsukuni Haninozuka watched her leave, smiling at her quick getaway. He happily finished off a last minute piece of cake before climbing onto the shoulders of his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka.

"It'll be good to have a new face in Ouran, won't it Takashi?"

"Ah" Mori grunted an affirmative sound.

Mitsukuni smiled widely.

"Do you think they'd eat cake with me?

Mori simply nodded, a small smile crossing his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kyoya sat at his table, eyeing Haruhi, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai as they left, waiting for the Hitachiin Twins and Tamaki to follow the other Hosts out the door. He looked back to his laptop screen only when the door fully closed, and he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

Kyoya clicked away at his keys, clicking here and there, before bringing up a small window with a picture that dominated half the screen, and a small amount of text. The figure in the picture was quite striking. The new student was going to be very interesting He skimmed the text, his eyes widening slightly the only clue to indicate he was impressed. Kyoya smiled. Very interesting indeed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ridiculous_. Absolutely _ridiculous_. Harry shifted restlessly in his seat, breathing deeply, fiddling with the small ribbon on the dress he was currently forced to wear.

Trust Sirius to tell his new school he needed a _girl's_ uniform.

He shut his eyes with the release of his last deep breath. He moved his bag from the chair at his side to his feet. His new pale yellow dress, while loosely fitted was still uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, lifting a hand up to fix the position of his contacts, before running his hand through his messy hair.

Harry was tired. The flight over from Britain had been long, and Harry simply hadn't adjusted. Why Siri and Remy had decided they had to enrol him into Ouran only after hours of entering the country he had no idea.

After being quickly pushed into a uniform and handed a schedule, he had been asked very politely by the rather formidable Yuziro Suoh - the superintendent of Ouran Academy- if he would kindly wait a moment outside whilst he finalised any remaining details with Harry's guardians. Harry was grateful Remus has decided to join them in Japan. Even thinking of Sirius being serious about his education just seemed wrong.

He tilted his head, closing his eyes briefly. The silence in the long corridor was calming, even if the vast emptiness of the space filled him with a tinge of loneliness. He knew he would miss Hogwarts - not the throngs of people who would stare and whisper, not the machinations of Dumbledore, and the unfortunate betrayal of Ron, but he would miss the first place he could remember as his home; he would miss Hermione and Luna, his sisters, and Neville, his brother.

While they swore to keep in contact, Harry knew it would be a while before he would be able to see his British friends. As it was, he was a little nervous about attending Ouran. Supposedly, only the children of the most wealthy and prestigious families in Japan were granted entrance. He had heard a rumour of a scholarship student being admitted whilst walking through the grounds in the morning, but he hadn't really paid any attention. He was much too nervous.

He knew that the some pureblood families, like the Potter family, owned stock in some muggle corporations, even if they refused to admit it. What he hadn't known was that apparently the older pureblood families of the wizarding world were actually considered to be nobility in the muggle world. Harry wouldn't have to worry about being recognised for being the Boy-Who-Lived. Oh no, he would be officially considered the heir to the Potter Lordship, and the godson of the current Lord Black, and surprisingly, the nephew of the very reclusive Marquis d'Orléans.

He sighed.

All he could do now was wait for his guardians, and his new _male_ uniform, and hope like hell no one saw him in the dress.

My first attempt!

Please review!

Also, I'm considering a pairing for Harry, most likely Mori, maybe Nekozawa, maybe Kyoya.

Any input/comments are welcome.

Might be a while for an update: Uni calls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ouran. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I'm just...borrowing...:)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Warnings: AU for books 5, 6, and 7 of Harry Potter, book spoilers, manga spoilers, bits of angst, eventual slash. **

**UN-BETA-ED**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER TWO**

Remus looked out the window, his gaze crossing the perfectly kempt gardens of Ouran, before returning to listening to the conversation between Yuzuru Suoh and Sirius.

He was glad to be away from England; glad to be with Sirius, and with Harry. When he had had been sent to pick up Harry from Privet Drive, he had been horrified to discover the boy's state.

…………………………….……FLASHBACK…………………………………..

After blasting the locks off Harry's door, the Order of the Phoenix members had found Harry, sitting against his bed, tear tracks still obvious on his face. He hardly moved when Remus and Tonks stepped into the room; he didn't even flinch when Moody had growled at him.

Harry had seemed to just stare, his green eyes so faraway. Remus had knelt before him, and gently put a hand against his cheek. Harry had met Remus's eyes and launched himself into the man's arms, startling said man, and the people gazing into the room.

Remus could only hold him, and wonder at how little Harry was, as Harry sobbed his heart out, and seemed to still. He rested his head against Harry's messy locks, and locked gazes with Moody.

"I don't know what's wrong with him Alastor, but we need to move him. I think it would be best if we just side-apparated him. There's no way he can travel all that way by broom."

Several others nodded, and Moody had grunted in reply. They Order members had moved around the room, gathering Harry's trunk and noting the lack of personalized items, and broken toys. They quickly regrouped, and got Harry out of Privet Drive.

……………………..…………END FLASHBACK……………..……………..

Remus blinked, realising that his name had been called, looked up into Sirius's grinning face. Suoh-dono was watching him carefully, making sure he was alright.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have zoned out. What did I miss?" He inquired, blushing lightly.

Sirius snickered.

"Now now Moony, you're supposed to be the responsible one here, aren't you."

Remus mock glared.

"We both know I am the responsible one Padfoot!"

Yuzuru smiled sofly, enjoying the banter between the two men.

"Do not worry Lupin-sama. We finished signing the paperwork, and sent out Harry-kun's proper uniform. I'm sure he will be glad." Yuzuru's smile widened, remembering the outrage on the young man's face when his godfather had forced him to wear female garment.

"I'm afraid we will have to cut out meeting a little short, though I'd be glad to speak with both of you further, perhaps when we both have more time on our hands. I will try to ensure Harry-kun's wellbeing while he attends Ouran."

Sirius stood, moving to Remus's side, where they both bowed slightly.

"That's all we can ask, Yuzuru-dono" he murmured respectfully, before turning to leave the office. He smiled. It was time to find Harry, and see if he was still loking pretty in that dress.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kyoya paused. He knew that there were two exchange students arriving at Ouran, and beginning today: One boy, one girl, both of which were being assigned to class 1A. So, logically, this would be one of them. But this girl had black hair, whereas all of Kyoya's notes stated that Renge Houshakuji, the only female transfer, had brown hair.

Kyoya's information was never wrong. So unless the second exchange student had a penchant for cross dressing, Kyoya had to wonder who this new girl was, and what she was doing at Ouran. His eyes followed her as she moved down the corridor, stopping at the bathrooms.

With a steady hand, and a quick flash, Kyoya's phone was in his hand, taking a clear photo of the figure as she opened the door to the male restrooms and entered without a single glance around. Kyoya waited for a moment, thinking of the implications of the girl's actions, before quietly pacing towards said bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry mumbled obscenities towards Sirius as he moved about the closed stall. Suoh-sensei's secretary had handed him his (thankfully) male uniform, and he was glad to be getting out of that stupid dress. Sirius was in for it. Maybe Moony would help him.

Harry had to admit that thinking of torturing Sirius was much more pleasant then remembering he was starting classes in a few minutes. He was to meet Remus and Sirius outside the main office to say goodbye, and was supposed to meet a student that would walk him to his class. If he remembered correctly, Suoh-sensei had said that the boy was a second year, and would happily show him to his classes, and introduce him to the students.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Harry pause. Harry heard soft footfalls move towards a cubicle, and the soft click of a door shutting before bundling the dress into a bag and walking out into the open. He gazed into the mirror, and taking in his slightly mussed appearance, bent forward to fix his hair into the semblance of order. When he looked up, his bright green eyes caught the eyes of a figure standing behind him, staring back at him.

Harry whirled around, holding his breath. His eyes flicked between the boy, the closed cubicle and the bag at his feet which held that ridiculous dress. His gaze fell once again on the taller boy, and Harry gulped, unable to see his eyes for the reflection on his glasses.

The boy smiled, and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Ouran. My name is Kyoya, Kyoya **Ootori. ** You must be Harry Potter- san. How nice to meet you."

Harry smiled back carefully. "It's nice to meet you too" he murmured softly.

The boy –Kyoya- smiled almost sinisterly.

"Tell me Potter-san. Have you heard of the Host Club?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

While trying to listen to the teacher, between ignoring the twins on either side of her, Haruhi shivered. For some reason, she just had an ominous feeling about attending the Host club this afternoon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Umehito Nekozawa paused in the middle of writing his answer. Beelzenef was twitching. Watching the cat move, Umehito smiled. Beelzenef was many things, but what he was most, was sensitive: there was a magic user in Ouran.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

HUZZAH!

Another chapter!

Thank you all so much for your reviews! :)

The most likely pairing will be harry/nekozawa, or harry/mori

...And, no, this isn't a Harry!in-a-dress fic, (sorry!) but he may cross-dress again later. (_especially_ if Sirius and Kyoya have anything to say about it)

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ouran. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I'm just...borrowing...:)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Warnings: AU for books 5, 6, and 7 of Harry Potter, book spoilers, manga spoilers, bits of angst, eventual slash. **

**UN-BETA-ED**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER THREE**

After opening the door to the Third Floor Music Room Haruhi blinked. She had expected an outburst from Tamaki, or to have been bombarded with flower petals, or at the very least, being yanked onto the room by the Hitachiin twins. What Haruhi hadn't expected – beside the Hosts wearing extravagant kimonos – was the petite raven-haired boy seated in the centre of a ring of Hosts holding Hani's Usa-chan.

She took in the tension visible in his shoulders, and the way his eyes would quickly dart between each boy around him, while still wearing a politely nervous smile. Haruhi was actually surprised to he wasn't simply humouring Hani by holding Usa-chan – he was actually holding the bunny close, as if taking comfort from the stuffed toy.

The twins and Tamaki were staring him from every angle, and Haruhi could see a faint blush colouring his cheeks. Hani was chattering away and the boy was latching onto his every word, trying to ignore the other young men arranged around him. Mori stood behind Hani, watching his cousin interact with the stranger.

Kyoya, Haruhi noticed, was standing next to Mori, his arms folded against his chest and his face unreadable but for a tiny smirk that indicated he had had any hand in what was happening.

Haruhi almost jumped when the door clicked shut behind her. Her momentary waver in concentration allowed Tamaki to leap for her.

"My precious Haruhi! You're finally here!" Tamaki's cry was emphasized by throwing his arms wide open in anticipation of a hug. His eyes glazed over, his thoughts turning to simple happy daydreams. With a roll of her eyes, Haruhi stepped around his open arms and walked forward to the other hosts. Aghast, Tamaki turned to latch on to Haruhi, but was intercepted by the twins, both of whom slapped Tamaki on the back, before glomping Haruhi themselves.

"Our little toy is late Kaoru."

"I know Hikaru. Haruhi hasn't even had a chance to meet our new classmate yet!"

Haruhi blinked. New classmate? Kyoya had mentioned something about that hadn't he? She looked at the boy sitting before her, still clasping the little pink bunny in his arms. He seemed smaller than the boys around him, excluding Hani-sempai, of course. Haruhi wouldn't have called him frail, but his pale complexion and petite form presented him with a delicate look. His raven locks were long enough to be pulled into a ponytail that traveled just under his shoulder. A thin silver clasp kept his hair from being released.

Her eyes were drawn to his wide, piercing green eyes. He had very nice eyes, she allowed herself to think, before realizing that the boy had stood up, one hand extended towards her while the other arm kept Usa-chan tucked against his side.

"It's nice to meet you Fujioka-san. I'm Harry Potter-san" His voice was timid, and surprisingly gentle. "I've heard a lot about you so far."

I took his hand, and gave it a little shake, returning his smile. Whatever Kyoya's plans for him, I think I was going to like him.

"Nobody mentioned that you were a girl, though."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Hosts froze: well, every Host but Kyoya, that is. Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru immediately began denying Harry's statement, each boy trying to talk over the others. Mori and Haruhi blinked surprised by the comment, but simply accepting the fact that Harry knew that Haruhi was female. Hani watched the boy with wide eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

Kyoya coughed slightly, and Tamaki threw himself at the other boy, dramatically crying about Haruhi's precious secret being exposed. Kyoya ignored the hysterical boy, turning instead to Harry with that polite smile, his head tilted at just the right angle for his glasses to obscuring his eyes.

"Stop making a scene Tamaki." He directed, pushing his glasses back up his nose till they glinted in the sunlight. "Potter-san's knowing Haruhi is female is a moot point, I assure you. Besides, I'm sure you realize that the club has to open very soon; and that Haruhi has yet to change into her outfit."

Tamaki seemed to struggle between Kyoya's points, his worry about Haruhi's secret being overpowered by his want to see Haruhi wearing a kimono. His decision was made for him, when Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and led her away.

Kyoya watched the fuss the three boys caused over her, and listened to her blunt rejection of the female kimono. Kyoya stilled, and looked over to meet a pair of wide green eyes.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru" He called, softly, with just a hint of amusement. "Potter-san expressed to me earlier that he has no concerns about wearing that particular kimono."

The room froze in a shocked tableau. Hani paused, a bite of cake halfway to his mouth. Mori stopped too, the plate he was holding wavering in the air for just a second before being placed on the table. Both seniors tried to hide the slightest visible signs of a blush they had both suddenly developed. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all looked towards the boy in question- who had suddenly decided the tiled floor was extremely fascinating.

It was Haruhi who simply walked over, took him by the hand and offered to help him with the obi ties. With a small sigh, and exceptionally red cheeks, the petite boy followed her off to a side room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Kyoya had brought a new boy to the room, Tamaki had been confused.

When Kyoya had introduced the boy as the heir to the Potter family- from Britain- Tamaki had understood to a point that associating with someone from such a prestigious family would undoubtedly gain them all – and especially Kyoya –good repute.

When Kyoya had expressed that the new boy wouldn't mind wearing female clothes, Tamaki had been overjoyed. His friend had decided to give the small boy a chance to openly express a side of him in an arena where nobody could judge him. Kyoya was so kind and brilliant. It was the sort of plan he himself would have thought of.

It made him proud that Mother understood him.

Of course, Tamaki didn't know that seeing a boy in cross-dress would raise their profit percentages for the day. Kyoya wouldn't tell him that.

.…………………………………………………………………………………………

Upon opening the door to the Third Floor Music Room, girls were greeted with a soft whirl of butterflies. The room had been decorated with all kinds of plants, and was overflowing with blossoms. The girls aww-ed upon seeing the Hosts in their kimonos. It was such a lovely choice for celebrating the New Year.

Tamaki had immediately begun his routine of a love struck romancer. Hikaru and Kaoru explained about their kimonos, being sure to play into their brotherly-love scene.

Haruhi watched on amazed that such simple lines still got such strong reactions from their customers. Kyoya approached her, mentioning she had customers. After a small jab at her debt, Kyoya moved back to his table, keeping an eye on the new boy, positioned carefully at the window. Nobody had actually pointed him out yet, so Harry was safe, and oddly relaxed.

Just before moving to her clients, Hani latched onto her in tears, having lost one of his slippers. The girls caused a fuss, looking for the small slipper, only for Mori to find it and to place it on Hani's foot like a scene from Cinderella. The girls went nuts.

After finding out about the eye drops, and being bribed – happily- with a small candy gift to offer up at her mother's tablet, Haruhi looked over to the window, where the new boy - Potter-san her mind supplied- was being peeked at by girls forming a half ring around him. Most of them, she noted, were blushing, and sending messages to their friends. The boy – Potter-san- was blushing, and obviously a little nervous at being watched so closely. Haruhi watched as Mori walked over to the boy, and lead him without a word to sit with Hani. Usa-chan was promptly shoved into his arms.

.…………………………………………………………………………………………

While everyone was flitting about, the door to the Third Floor Music Room slowly opened, and a girl appeared, simply watching everyone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry couldn't help but curse Sirius for what was happening. It was his first day at a new school, and here he was, dressed -once again- as a girl.

He didn't mind sitting here with the stuffed bunny. He liked holding Usa-chan.

He didn't mind the little blonde boy – Hani - who chattered away to him between bites of cake. He didn't mind the tall, silent boy who had led him over to it down, who was now watching over the little blonde – and Harry himself, he was surprised to note.

Harry felt oddly warm and happy sitting here with these two boys. If this was what would be required of him from Ootori-san, then he wasn't sure if he minded much at all. The conversation in the restrooms had detailed quite succinctly, that Harry was required to visit the Host Club.

Every week.

He did not have to join and host girls himself. He was free to join other clubs if he so chose. But he would visit the Host Club.

Regularly.

Or his godfathers would be given the pictures of Harry in drag - and no way in hell was Harry letting Sirius have those photos.

Glancing up, Harry noticed a girl in the door way, just as she was noticed by Tamaki Suoh, the loud blonde second year. The ruckus that led made Harry shake his head. Maybe he would keep visits to a minimum. He thought he heard something about France and fiancés and fake kings, and decided it was time to leave. He bowed to the two third years that had kept him company, and handed the pink bunny to the little blonde. He felt odd without it in his arms.

Perhaps he would ask Remus about a stuffed toy.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm slowly trying to make my chapters longer, so it may take me a little bit to get them up and running, but thank-you all for your reviews. Your responses have been overwhelming. It makes me so happy. Cheers!

[NOTE: I may also gloss over some sections, as Harry isn't part of the Host Club, just a visitor some of the time.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ouran. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I'm just...borrowing...:)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Warnings: AU for books 5, 6, and 7 of Harry Potter, book spoilers, manga spoilers, bits of angst, eventual slash. **

**UN-BETA-ED**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Umehito Nekozawa watched from a window as a petite figure made its way across the grounds to the gates of Ouran. A sleek black car waited there. He didn't need Beelzenef to know that this was the new student, the magic user that he had sensed earlier. The walls of Ouran had been humming with the sheer amount of magic the boy had leaked.

Umehito wasn't worried about the level of magic as a whole – he himself was a considerable wizard, (he had attended Durmstrang before returning to Ouran to finish his muggle education) - it was the fact that the boy had leaked magic at all that worried him. Leaking magic implied some emotional distress; that the boy had been able to leak enough magic to cast several powerful rituals for a week implied that the boy had suffered severe emotional distress.

Members of the Black Magic Club (all four of the others) had noted the display and had decided that if Nekozawa-sempai wasn't troubled then it didn't matter too much.

Reiko Kanazuki had informed him earlier that two transfer students had been allocated to class 1A. The girl was expected the next day, but the boy had been expected in classes that afternoon, but hadn't actually shown up. The Black Magic Club knew from levels of magic in Ouran that the boy had indeed been on the grounds.

Umehito – and the curious club members - received an explanation when Reiko received a message from another girl in her class – an acquaintance of the family – who had been to the Host Club that afternoon, and spoke of a cute new boy. Umehito had two guesses at why the new boy had ended up at that club. One – that idiot Tamaki had taken it upon himself to be generous to the new kid and show him around, or two – Kyoya-kun had the boy.

A moment later, Rei-chan's phone beeped, indicating another message. Reiko had blinked upon opening it, and to the shock of the other members, blushed lightly. The close knit group quickly passed the phone around – each blushing in turn – when the phone reached their leader. Umehito blinked a few times.

Rei-chan had received a photo from her friend, a photo of a very cute girl.

Umehito was confused.

"Rei-chan," he began, before pausing to gather himself. "Who is this?"

Reiko simply looked at him, replying in her own blunt fashion, "That's the new boy."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry sighed as he slipped into the car. Cross-dressing was tiring. He wanted some chocolate…and some butterbeer…and maybe a stuffed toy. Yes, definitely a stuffed toy. Glancing back at Ouran, he caught a glimpse of a figure in one of the windows on the upper floors. For a moment, Harry could have sworn he was being watched. He shook himself, and informed the driver he was ready to leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sirius stared into his glass of wine, waiting for his lover to return to the study. Remus had gone to check on Harry, making sure he was sleeping soundly and that he had taken both his nutrient potion and the small vial of dreamless sleep. The sleeping potion had become a necessity when Remus notices Harry barely slept through one night a week. His constant nightmares insured he woke at least twice during the night, either in tears or in screams. He rarely spoke afterwards, and would simply cry himself back to sleep. In the morning his voice would be utterly hoarse.

………………………………FLASH-BACK………………………………..

_Sirius had been in the kitchen with several Order members when the sounds of a screeching portrait rang through the house. Upon hearing the voice scream '__dirty half-breed', Sirius leapt to his feet. His mother always reserved that particularly foul term for Remus._

_If Remus was being yelled at by the former Lady Black, then he had to be back. If Remus was back, then Harry was here too._

_Sirius had been furious when Dumbledore had insisted upon sending Harry back to Privet drive for the start of the Holidays. Harry was his Godson; he should have come straight to Grimmauld place- to Sirius._

_Upon reaching the entrance hall and yanking the think curtains across his mother's still yelling portrait, Sirius had turned to greet his godson, only to find him pale and shaking, huddled in Remus's arms. Sirius had been stunned. When he opened his mouth to demand to know what the hell was going on, Remus simply passed Harry to him. He cautiously shifted Harry until he was wrapped in a safe hold._

_Moody had snarled that the meeting was being held up, but Sirius didn't really care – something was wrong with his boy. And he was Siri's now, his and Remus's. Lily and James weren't here. Harry needed them. Moody and the meeting could go to hell – so could Dumbledore. Harry needed them._

_Without a word, Sirius turned and began to make his way up the stirs to the bedroom level of the house. He could hear the other Order members whispering to themselves, just as he could hear Remus following him. The almost quiet was broken by sets of footsteps pounding down the stairs. Sirius growled, and Remus cast a complicated charm that managed to muffle the footsteps, and the voices they belonged to._

_When a group of Weasleys and Hermione Granger entered Sirius view he swept past them, ignoring their questions and leaving them for Remus to deal with. Remus had told him later that while Hermione had asked if Harry was ok, Ron and Ginny had simply continued bickering over some inane thing. He was also told that Ron would be rooming with Harry. Sirius didn't like that Molly Weasley was arranging things in his house. Harry deserved his own room, and Sirius had argued for it, but had been shut down, in his own house. Ronald had seemed just a bit smug about it too. He was heard several times mentioning the fact he shared a room with Harry to different Order members._

_Until, the morning after third night they did room together. Harry's nightmares called for a switch to be made to the rooming choices in Grimmauld place. Ronald Weasley had been complaining about being woken each night and Sirius- furious with his lack of compassion for his friend forbade him from entering Harry's room. Sirius, Remus and Bill Weasley took it in turns to keep an eye on the boy, and it had been Bill who had heard Harry softly crying after one episode who noticed he was mumbling words between his sobs._

_When the men realised he had been whispering the name of his dead classmate, they had been shocked. When they heard him mumbling apologies to his aunt and uncle for being such a freak, they were appalled._

_They heard a few more mumbled words including "no", "stop" and "sorry"and a string of hissing before they realised that with each noise of pain, Harry twitched, as if he were being struck. Remus had lifted the boy's shirt to reveal thin white scars layering his back. Sirius had snarled.__Harry stopped twitching and Remus had quickly gathered him into his arms to calm the panic-stricken boy. _

_Bill had sank onto the bed that formerly had been his brother's, and was surprised to note a lump in the mattress. After a quick investigation, he found a small sack of galleons and a small note written in what he knew to be his former Headmaster's handwriting: a note detailing duties Ron was to perform; Like spying on Harry, and keeping him occupied and away from Sirius and Remus. The three men had been furious, and when Harry saw the note, he rolled himself into a ball and sobbed himself to sleep once more. _

_Remus and Bill had used a modified truth serum on the youngest Weasley boy the following morning and found Ron had been in Dumbledore's pocket since his first year of Hogwarts. But that wasn't all they found out. Dumbledore had known Sirius was innocent. He had performed the second '__Fidelius Charm'__ for James and Lily. He had placed Harry with his muggle relatives knowing of their attitude towards magic, and had made him return there even after the boy had revealed his rough treatment. Ron had betrayed Harry for a few galleons. Dumbledore had betrayed them all, again and again. It was too much. _

_The following morning when Order members looked into Harry's room, it was empty. _

………………………………END FLASH-BACK………………………………..

Sirius looked up when Remus re-entered the study. He smiled at his lover and pulled him down onto the couch, into a tight hug and a gentle kiss. They both needed to be close. Dumbledore's betrayal had been crushing but right now, they both needed to be here for Harry. They would protect him, Harry, their cub.

When Harry found them in the morning, they were still entwined in the each other's arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry's compulsory visit to the Host Club the following week didn't turn out to be so bad. This hosting session was being held outdoors, underneath the cherry-blossom trees. A small stream had even been installed for the occasion. Harry ignored Tamaki's flirting, and Kyoya's money making skills, as well as the calls of 'Mother' and 'Father' and jokes form the twins.

He was seated once again with the third years and was very grateful for it. Usa-chan had once more been given to Harry to 'watch over'. The other members of the club seemed to be discussing (and bemoaning) class times and Haruhi (who was also seated with Harry). He watched as the members of the small gathering hesitated about telling Hani-sempai he was spilling most of the tea he was preparing for them. When Mori finally did mention it, Harry couldn't help but reassure him that it was fine, just as the other girls did. The fact that the boy was almost in tears didn't help Harry's guilt.

Hani sempai seemed much happier a moment later when he began munching on dango. Harry was offered a piece, and bit into it carefully, smiling when the flavour was sweet. He hugged the soft pink bunny even tighter, and enjoyed the rest of his treat. His companions couldn't help but smile back, trying to hold back blushes.

When Hani asked Fujioka-chan when her class was having their physical exams, Harry paused. Ouran had physicals? He felt suddenly uneasy. He wondered if he would have to attend. Harry listened to the group of Hosts discussing how Haruhi would be able to keep up her guise of being male, and noticed Tamaki seemingly daydreaming again, while Haruhi seemed unfazed at the whole idea.

It was only later when the hosts had returned to their clubroom - and dragged Harry with them- that Tamaki realised what Haruhi being discovered would mean. With a small input from Mori-sempai, Haruhi relented on her stance. Harry simply took the situation in, and hoped that their exams would be held in a private room. If he asked Remus to arrange it, he wouldn't have to worry about his physical scars being seen. He had had enough of being stared at for one lifetime.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**HUZZAH!** Another chapter!

I do apologise for this one taking a bit longer. I've been under the weather, still am, but hey, here it is.

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters.**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ouran. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I'm just...borrowing... :)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Warnings: AU for books 5, 6, and 7 of Harry Potter, book spoilers, manga spoilers, bits of angst, eventual slash. **

**UN-BETA-ED**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry made it into his classroom early that morning, dragging his feet out of weariness. He had managed to arrange a private room for his physical examination after speaking to superintendent Suoh. Apparently few students actually needed to be in separate rooms for their own examinations, so it had been easy for Harry's wish to be accommodated. Suoh-sensei had assured him that he would not be the only one who did so.

"You'll be taken care of Harry-kun", Yuzuru had reassured him, his voice calm, but his slight smile betraying his amusement. "The doctor has specific instructions about cases such as yours."

Although Harry hadn't known whether Suoh-sensei was referring to him being a wizard, or his injury-riddled past, he believed the man. Remus and Sirius had both put their trust in him, and so would Harry, to an extent.

Upon reaching his classroom, Harry had simply laid his head on his desk in an attempt to clear his mind, and to block out the noise around him. He was just so tired. He knew he would have to tell Remus that the dreamless sleep potion wasn't as effective. He also knew he needed to do so when Sirius was not around. Remus was simply the more level-headed one of the pair; Sirius was more likely to freak out and rush him to the nearest Healer.

Harry didn't want a fuss. There was just so much going on that he had decided to keep it to himself for the time being. Taking a little extra of the potion had worked the last few times, but he knew it was risky. He would worry about it later though. Right now, shutting his eyes seemed like a perfectly good idea…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

After hanging around the Host Club for several weeks now, Haruhi had thought she had developed a tolerance to people acting strange. Seeing Potter-san sleep through his first two classes, the antics of the twins and the giggles of other girls was more than surprising. Nothing seemed to bother him.

The teachers had both just left the boy as he was, his head resting on a pile of books, covered by his blazer. His hair tumbled over his face, and Haruhi was amused to see that his arms were wrapped around his makeshift pillow. Without noticing how the twins were watching her, she removed her own blazer, wrapped it up and it against the sleeping boy's arm. An arm immediately reached out for it, and the few who were still watching the scene left the classroom in various shades of blushing.

The twins waited for Haruhi at the door, before she motioned for them to leave without her. The break was only a small time, anyway, and after lunch the exams were being held. Haruhi had decided that she would stay with Potter-san. At least he wouldn't make comments about commoners and their ways. She remembered how he too had been surprised when the Host Club had mentioned Physical examinations.

Kyoya had mentioned to the more level headed members of the club that Potter-san had previously attended a highly prestigious school for the gifted in Scotland, one whose records were off-limits - even to _his_ family. He admitted that besides the information gathered from once Potter and his guardians entered Japan – which wasn't much- that the odd piece of news flittering through the papers was all the information he could find.

His contacts were still digging of course (Kyoya had pushed his glasses back at that ponit, letting the lenses catch the light), and he had declared quite firmly that the Host Club would continue as it had for the time being.

Haruhi turned her thoughts back to the present, watching Potter-san twitch ever so slightly, his small frame tensing. She decided that it would be best if he woke now, he didn't seem to be sleeping as soundly as he had been. When she made contact with his arm however, he jerked away almost immediately, gasping for breath.

Haruhi blinked, calmly taking in his shaky hands and deep breathing. She waited for him to recompose himself, seeing his cheeks burn red, and his head tilted slightly, keeping his eyes lowered.

"I'm so sorry Fujioka-chan," he mumbled, removing his glasses, to rub at his face. He blinked a few times, steadying himself, and then looked up to meet her eyes. Haruhi could see he was still tense, and decided not to ask what had prompted his fierce reaction.

She smiled gently instead, falling back into the role she used with the Hosts, hoping it would help him settle. He seemed to realise she was doing it too, and the corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly. He ducked his head, and murmured a low "thankyou" before standing up.

He paused, realising he had two coats in his arms, and blushed darkly, noticing Haruhi had her hand out for her own coat. He looked like he was going to ask her something, but the speaker system crackled into life before he could voice it.

"Physical exams for all first years will now commence. All First years, please report to your designated nurse's office. Thank-you for your cooperation. Please watch your step…"

"I guess it's time", Potter- kun sighed.

Haruhi moved her gaze back to him. He seemed to have calmed down, and now seemed almost sad. Resigned, she thought. But to what?

She didn't have time to think it on though, the rest of her class bustled past the door, and Hikaru and Kaoru latched onto her arms, chattering about nonsense. When she asked them what the exams were like, they simply answered that they thought they were pretty much like everywhere else.

When massive doors opened to reveal, lines of doctors and nurses, Haruhi sighed. She should have known better.

……………………………………………………………………………………........

Harry watched Fujioka being led away by a nurse. He couldn't decide how he had felt upon seeing her after his nap. She had dealt with his violent awakening so casually. It baffled him. Perhaps he would ask her later why she had been nonchalant about it. For now, he had his own appointment.

The room was so full of people, and Harry was begging to feel closed in. Seeing Kyoya walking through the maze of people, he drifted forward to ask directions to the closed rooms.

He stayed out of the way of the Hitachiins, who were stripping off their shirts, and noticed Haruhi being pulled behind a curtain. He thought better of saying something when Tamaki appeared in her stead. Nor did he say anything about Mori-Sempai, and Hani-Sempai, who appeared to be masquerading as doctors.

He needed to get away from here.

……………………………………………………………………………………........

Kyoya hadn't been surprised when Harry asked him for directions to the private rooms. Ootori's simply didn't get surprised. He would admit to a vague curiosity however, as Potter-san hadn't been listed with any of the doctors from the Ootori Hospital. For that matter, five other students would be seeing a non-Ootori listed doctor. Who could they be seeing?

Kyoya would have continued his line of thinking, if only a hassled looking man in a lab coat hadn't brushed past him, knocking into him in the process. He shook his head, frowning. He would leave it alone for now; he had a club to organise, an idiot to round up and a gender to hide.

……………………………………………………………………………………........

Kazuo Okura had been the Healer delegated to see to Ouran's wizarding students for many years. Of course there were only a few students each year, and check ups were minimal, all of them followed the same routine procedures.

Okura had taken it in stride when another student had been added to his list of patients. He had been amused to see a ruffled headed teen walk through the doors, yawning widely, and taken aback to see the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead and flawed, realised that it actually was _that_ Harry Potter.

He had been doubly amused when the boy fell asleep during the examination.

He had not been amused upon discovering the scars that covered the boys back, nor when his diagnostics showed the overdose of sleeping potions in his systems.

Okura had felt the residual power leaking off the boy and he knew that if the leak was so bad the boy must have been through a recent trauma in his life. The potion blocked a portion of the leak, but Harry would have to deal with its cause, not simply ignore it.

He gazed down at the sleeping figure, a sad frown on his face. It would be a long journey, and a rough one. A knock at the door caught his attention, and he turned when the door opened. Okura smiled genuinely upon seeing the figure.

"Ume-kun, you're early."

Umehito Nekozawa had been a patient of his for all the years the boy had attended Ouran. He attended Durmstrang during the winter months, and returned to Ouran every summer. At 18, and now a legal wizard, he could completely focus on his muggle education. Many of his cohorts in the Black Magic Club were following the same custom, studying their opposite course-loads in their free time.

Okura liked Umehito. The boy was intelligent and responsible and even if his sense of humour was a tad out of whack, he always meant well. They had discussed the boy's photophobia on several occasions, as well as his fragile bond with his little sister, Kirimi. Okura noticed the boy eyeing his raven-haired kohai, whose sound sleep was beginning to die off.

Okura frowned when Harry flinched and twitched. He moved forward to wake him, but Umehito beat him to it. Okura watched as he soaked a cloth and laid it on the boys head, bending close to him, whispering soft comforting words to him. He wasn't that surprised when Harry didn't settle down. H did smile when Ume-kun brushed back the boy's fringe and stroked the back of Harry's hand with his thumb. The sleeping boy let out an almost distressed sound, and Umehito stayed silent beside him, simply watching.

His smile grew sad. The boy would need help through this- and Ume-kun would take up a part of that responsibility. Okura himself would have to speak to Harry-kun's guardians – especially regarding the monitoring of the teen's potions intake, as well as his emotional distress.

He would begin Umehito's examination for now and let the boy sleep while he could.

Perhaps he would also ask him to invite Harry-kun to join the Black Magic Club.

……………………………………………………………………………….................

After Tamaki's cosplaying, Kyoya had simply led Haruhi to a private room to see a female doctor who would keep her gender a secret. Then he had had to find the odd man who had been wandering around earlier - who most had assumed to be one of _his_ hospitals doctors – as well as 'rescuing' Haruhi with the rest of the club from said man.

It had been a long day, and Kyoya was tired. And annoyed. Potter-san's records had been barred, and when he had attempted to enter them using some of the higher clearance codes, nothing had happened; it was if they simply didn't exist. Kyoya didn't like mysteries under normal circumstances, and he certainly didn't like them when he had had to deal with Tamaki and the twin's antics all day.

The only information his sources had been able to gather that day, were that Umehito Nekozawa had been seen in the same private room that Potter-san had entered, and that the two boys had left the room at the same time, had spoken for a while, and then gone their separate ways – with Potter-san holding the small Beelzenef key-ring that indicated membership of the Black Magic Club.

Kyoya would talk with Potter-san soon. He wanted answers. Offering to show the boy's guardians the photos he had taken would probably do the trick.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ah, another chapter done. HUZZAH! **

**I am terribly sorry for the time it took to update; I'm struggling with the pairing still(sooooo frustrating), and my plot, to be honest. I write a chapter, and post it almost straight away, after a careful lookover, but I'm thinking of getting a couple chapters done before posting the next one. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon though. **

**Thank-you all so much for your reviews, it really does make a writer smile.**

**Cheers to you all!**

**xx**

**(Also, a little note - Harry's hesitance about the doctor at the start? Harry hadn't realised there were other wizards in Ouran. I'll get to that in the next chappie)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ouran. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I'm just...borrowing... :)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Warnings: AU for books 5, 6, and 7 of Harry Potter, book spoilers, manga spoilers, bits of angst, eventual slash. **

**UN-BETA-ED**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER ****SIX**

Remus watched from the doorway as Harry twisted in his sleep. Both he and Sirius had been furious with Harry earlier, learning from a letter from Kazuo Okura that he had been upping his own dosage of the sleeping potions.

The fury had been born mostly of worry for their charge, and it had taken a while to get Harry to understand why they were angry, and that no, they didn't hate him.

And they were not going to send him away.

And he wasn't a freak.

Harry had simply broken down after that, and Remus was now sighing from frustration.

It was times like these that he cursed the Dursley's upbringing of his charge. Harry was suffering from their neglect and abuse, and he knew that it would take a lot to help Harry realize how wrong they were.

Between Harry's sobs and shaking, and gentle reassuring words, Remus had finally gotten Harry to sleep, in a semi-calm state. He lifted his gaze to meet Sirius's sad eyes.

Sirius pulled out the plug of Harry's alarm clock.

Their cub would be staying with them for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Haruhi was tired. She had finished her duties as a Host and was cleaning up after the clientele. The day had gone along as most normally do- with Tamaki and the Twins messing around, Hani-sempai eating cake, Mori-sempai watching him, and Kyoya-sempai watching them all. And Potter-san hadn't been in though.

Of course normal by Ouran standards wasn't as normal as you'd think. Tamaki-sempai had been yelling at the twins about a picture on a website, and Hani-sempai seemed a little subdued. Mori-sempai had split his time between watching his cousin and watching the door. A sempai by the name of Nekozawa had dropped in during Hikaru and Kaoru's toy speech, and had been scared away when they had both shined lights on him.

Tamaki had delivered a spiel of who the boy was, and why he was to be avoided and Kyoya has seemed to watch him from the minute he entered until he left, a slight frown on his face.

By answering how she could tell the twins apart, she had somehow set off a fight between them – which had caused them to shout at Renge and make her cry.

Haruhi had concluded that their boredom had developed into hot tempers. She hoped they would have it settled by tomorrow.

She also hoped Harry-kun would be ins o she could ignore them if they hadn't.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kyoya finished his typing and pushed his glasses back into place. Potter-san hadn't made a visit to the club this afternoon, even though Tuesdays were his regular visiting day.

He had observed that Hani-sempai had seemed upset at the boy's absence, and he had also taken note of how often Mori-sempai's gaze shifted to the door, as though he was waiting for the boy to appear and join them.

He had wondered if the boy had simply visited the Black Magic Club instead, but then with the appearance of that particular club's leader, and a few words with some of the clientele, it appeared that Potter-san hadn't been seen at school all day.

Perhaps he would make a few calls about his kohai. Yes, under the guise of the caring sempai he might be able to gather some information.

Of course, it would also take his mind off Haruhi's foot in mouth moment, and the headache that was the Hitachiin twins.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Umehito Nekozawa had been a little surprised not to see Harry-kun at the Host Club that afternoon. While he hadn't felt the boy's presence all day, he had assumed that Harry had simply been a little more in control today.

He had been wrong.

His kohai had been absent the entire day.

Umehito had planned on bringing up Harry's association with the Black Magic Club, but his absence had sent him reeling – as had the light from the torches the Hitachiin's had used on him. He had quite forgotten what he had been about to do at that point.

He shook his head, trying to reorder his thoughts. First things first: making contact with Harry-kun's family and finding out if he was alright.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Remus had been surprised to receive two phone calls that evening from Ouran students regarding Harry's absence. He had answered both calls as Siri –as well as being with Harry at the time- was still a bit unsure of muggle technology.

He had reassured them both that Harry was okay, and that he was simply taking some much needed family time. One boy had wished Harry all the best, and the other had tried to ask for information in a way that Remus knew would have made any Slytherin proud.

Remus in turn had rattled on about mundane things without giving anything away. It was only later that he realized the first boy had said goodbye and that he would _floo them tomorrow. _

Remus had frozen upon realizing there was another wizard in Ouran.

He and Sirius had then had a furious whispered conversation just outside Harry's door, which Harry had interrupted and informed them quite bluntly that there were _five_ other wizards in Ouran and not to worry as they were all rather nice and now he wanted to sleep, if Remus and Sirius didn't mind too much.

Both men had stared at the retreating figure with blank looks on their faces.

They had then headed to the kitchen and consumed an unhealthy amount of wine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

What had initially been decided as a few days rest turned into a longer time period than Remus and Sirius had imagined. Harry actually spent the next few weeks at home. He had simply become so tired that walking around exhausted him within minutes.

Kazuo Okura had been called in during the early stages of Harry's absence from school, and informed them that Harry desperately needed time to rejuvenate. He had also hinted that Harry's magical leaking would need to be carefully monitored, and that Harry would need to talk about the events of his past to someone soon, or risk magical exhaustion, as well as the sheer physical exhaustion he was currently suffering.

When Okura had mentioned that talking to someone his own age might help, Remus had thought of the boy who had called several weeks ago, and had been consistently flooing every few nights to keep updated on Harry's condition.

When Remus mentioned the boy, Okura had inquired if it was Umehito Nekozawa, and upon receiving a positive answer, agreed that he would be a very suitable candidate for helping Harry.

The Nekozawa's apparently owned a mansion alongside a beach, which would be a perfect recuperating place for Harry. Okura would call them and try to sort something out.

Meanwhile, Harry was being sent his homework from school, so he would be able to keep up with his classes without too much trouble. Haruhi had also taken the time to send a short letter every few days, so Harry was able to stay informed of happening in his class, and with the Host Club.

Haruhi wrote of a fight the Hitachiin's had had, how they had died their hair colour and generally misbehaved, all in order to trick her into letting them visit her house.

She also wrote a young boy the Host Club had helped who had been a lot of trouble at first.

Haruhi's last letter had contained a story about a resort the Ootori's owned that the Host's had visited. He had shared Haruhi's surprise of Hani-sempai being the National Middle-school champion in Karate, as well as smiling when Haruhi mentioned that Mitsu-kun and Takashi-kun were cousins. With a small blush appearing on his cheeks, he had to admit he had been wondering about that….

Harry also had to admit that he was looking forward to visiting Umehito. He knew Remus and Sirius intended it to be a therapeutic visit; one where he would talk about what was bothering him., and maybe trust Umehito with some truths of his childhood, and quite generally, get a load off his chest. Harry wasn't so sure it would be as easy as they imagined, but he knew he had to try.

Haruhi had mentioned something about visiting the beach in her last letter too- they would have to compare visits, he thought with a smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………..........

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done!

Apologies for the late update…Been in exam mode. Ick.

Thank-you for being patient, and thank-you for your reviews. :)

I'll try to get the next update up sooner.

Cheers!

xx

OOOOOH! AND THER'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR THE PAIRING. I MAY OR MAY NOT USE IT - it's mainly to help with which plot I want to use, so I may like one more than the other persoanlly, so sorry if the poll result doesn't reflect the actual story later on....It'll be open for a week or so. Have fun ;)

xx


End file.
